Pánico en la isla
by HarukiUchida
Summary: Una chica apasionada por la ciencia, un poco ingenua y a la vez algo tímida, contratada para ir a trabajar a una apartada isla ¿Qué es lo que realmente está sucediendo en ese sitio? El único en el que puede confiar se muestra frío y distante. Atrapados y sin lugar donde escapar ¿Qué deberán sacrificar para poder salvarse? / Nunca pensé que mi vida se convertiría en tal infierno...
**Prólogo**

El olor a agua salada, la brisa, todo se siente agradable. El sol me inunda de calor llenando toda mi piel de una agradable sensación.

—Hey, entonces ¿por qué vienes a esta isla tan apartada? — Pregunta el dueño del bote quién está encargado de transportarme hacia mi destino.

—Bueno, soy una científica, he venido aquí para trabajar en el nuevo laboratorio — Le respondo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, bastante orgullosa de mi misma.

—Oh ya veo — Su cara simpática cambia hacia una preocupada.

—¿Qué sucede? — Preocupada por su expresión decido preguntar, no sé si he dicho algo que no debería.

—Bueno, seré franco contigo, los isleños no se llevan muy bien con la gente del laboratorio — Mientras dice esto, arregla algunas redes y cuerdas que se encuentran en el piso del bote.

—¿Huh? ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Pasó algo malo entre ellos?

—No, nada de eso — Me mira con una sonrisa apenada — Según escuché unos rumores por ahí, dicen que los isleños están molestos de que hayan construido ese laboratorio ahí. Supongo que no les agrada la idea de unos forasteros viviendo en "su" isla.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No sucedió nada más entre ellos? — Me sorprendo bastante, eso no puede ser todo ¿o sí?

—Bueno, es que estás personas son muy encerradas, no les agradan mucho los forasteros y menos si están invadiendo su amada isla, dicen que estas personas no son muy sociables — Sus ojos se iluminan con algo de curiosidad — Además, escuché que temen de una maldición o algo asi, ¿quien sabe? Son gente que están aún atrasadas en algunas cosas.

Él señor pescador entra de nuevo a la cabina donde están los controles de manejo. Yo me quedo aún pensando.

 _"Bueno, me esforzaré para poder agradarles y llevarme bien con las personas. Espero que puedan aceptarme"_

Me hablo a mi misma, esperanzada de que podré llevarme bien con aquellas personas.

Inmediatamente llego puedo darme cuenta de que el señor pescador tenía toda la razón. Todo sucedió mientras llegamos a la isla.

– Bien, hasta aquí llego yo – El pescador se despide mientras yo me despido con la mano y le doy las gracias por todo deseándole suerte en su viaje.

Empiezo a caminar por el puerto, me cruzo a una persona y entablo una pequeña conversación, todo iba bien hasta que me pregunta que busco en una isla tan apartada y tranquila.

– Bueno, soy una científica, estoy aquí para trabajar en el laboratorio – respondo toda sonrisas.

– Ah, ya veo, pues puedes irte yendo, no tengo nada más que hablar contigo, además estoy muy ocupado – su mirada pasa de ser una totalmente agradable a una llena de desagrado, luego, sigue sacando peces de las redes.

 _"Wow el señor pescador no se equivocaba al decir que nos odiaban. Bueno, que importa, ya lograré llevarme bien con ellos. Con paciencia todo se logra."_

Pienso mientras me despido cortésmente y empiezo a caminar hacia el laboratorio con ayuda de un pequeño mapa. Cuando llego al sitio conozco a todo el grupo, pero de entre todos hay un sujeto extraño, distante y frío pero al mismo tiempo amable. Quisiera acercarme más a él. Bien, algún día seremos buenos amigos. Creo que todo irá bien, algún día encontraremos la cura y trabajaré arduamente por el bien de los demás. Mi vida aquí será buena, pronto podré acostumbrarme a todos, tener amigos y ser feliz...

Sí, eso creía firmemente. Era una ingenua si creía que esa felicidad duraría para siempre. Pues la verdad es que no podía estar más equivocada, el infierno que me estaba esperando iba a ser lo más aterrador que podría haberme sucedido jamás...

.

.

.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, espero que estén bien y los haya sorprendido con esta nueva historia, sobretodo porque estoy escribiendo algo fuera de mi área hahaha, esta nueva historia estará ambientada en algo paranormal, un poco de horror (muy ligero), suspenso, algo de drama y por supuesto que romance. Espero hacerlo bien *cruzando los dedos*. Me debatí bastante sobre qué personajes debería de haber usado para esta historia, pero al final, soy una sasusaku fiel. No sé si es porque con las películas y manga me he decepcionado bastante esperando aunque sea un poco de esta pareja, es que soy yo o ¿no les da curiosidad saber como se formó? ¿Cómo fue que Sasuke por fin aceptó a Sakura? AARGH es injusto, naruhina tiene su película (no me quejo, me agrada esta pareja) pero y ¿Sakura? ¿Cómo dejó de ser la acosadora empedernida y volverse en la señora Uchiha? Kishimoto deja de matarnos y danos un poco más de esta pareja Dioss! Estoy empezando a creer que te gusta hacernos sufrirr...**

 **Oh vaya, haha, terminé desahogándome con ustedes, disculpen, hahahaxD.**

 ** _Respira Haru, vas a asustarlos..._**

 **Uff ok ya estoy mejor... Volviendo al tema...**

 **En fin, aquí les traigo una nueva historia, el prólogo no dice mucho pero explica el principio de la historia. Estoy muy emocionada con este fic y espero sorprenderlos a todos con la trama, es un proyecto que he tenido en mente desde hace unas semanas pero estaba tan ocupada que no podía permitirme aún el postearlo.**

 **Cuéntenme que les ha parecido, estoy abierta a todas opiniones, preguntas y, por supuesto, espero que esta nueva historia sea de su agrado!**

 **Nos leemos pronto~**


End file.
